Electroshock
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Announcing in your advance notice that you were going to steal me? Do you know how many people I had to knock out just to get up here?" Shinichi really doesn't understand how Kid's mind works. /ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_So, uh, no, this isn't the second part of _Drinks On Me_, because I hit a roadblock and because I got sidetracked with another fic. This is a random little ficlet that I found hidden on my computer that I decided to share, because it's been over a week and I felt bad about not updating. It's pretty unedited and pretty terrible, but let's just, uh, ignore that part._

_Warnings include shounen-ai, possible grammar & spelling errors / mistakes, and tasteless, extreeeeemely cliche plot. Like. Really, really cliche. No joke._

_Well, enjoy! - Luna_

**Electroshock**

Shinichi shot up the stairs, panting hard as he slammed into the crash bar on the door to the rooftop. A blast of icy wind smashed against his face, chilling him instantly, but Shinichi's blood was boiling too much for him to notice much.

"Kid!" he shouted across the empty rooftop – well, empty save for the white specter perched on the edge of the roof.

The phantom thief turned, elegantly hopping off the edge and padding away from the edge. "Oh, tantei-kun," he greeted cheerfully, and Shinichi panted, glaring.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" he snapped, stalking across the rooftop towards the magician.

Kid slanted his head so mock-innocently that Shinichi clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth creaked in protest. "What _ever _could you be talking about?" he asked innocuously, spreading his arms in a motion that Shinichi was probably supposed to interpret as harmless but instead saw as profoundly irritating.

"You _know _what I'm talking about," Shinichi snapped. "Announcing in your advance notice that you were going to steal _me_? Do you know how many people I had to knock out just to get here? Seventeen. And that's not counting the five police escorts I had to dodge on my way to the gallery earlier." He let out a loud sigh, swiping his bangs off his forehead wearily.

"Hm." Kid settled onto one leg, crossing his arms over his chest contemplatively. "That wasn't quite my intention, to be honest."

"Then what was?" Shinichi snapped. "I don't understand how your mind works, Kid. I really don't."

Something gleamed in Kid's eyes, something other than the monocle. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." With a grumbling sigh, Shinichi drew to a stop in front of the thief. Kid's eyes were a marvelous indigo up close, sparkling like twin sapphires in the moonlight. "So if you don't mind, could you explain _why _you felt the need to do this?"

Kid laughed, the sound breathless and hard to read. "Why should I? You're the detective. You should be able to figure it out."

Scoffing, Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I just admitted that I don't know how to deduce what goes on in your head. I'd prefer it if you just gave me some facts."

"Facts?" A dangerous sparkle entered Kid's eyes, a dangerous sparkle that should've warned Shinichi but he somehow managed to miss.

"Facts would be nice, yes."

"Okay." Kid's smirk was both luminous and fantastically irking. "Fact number one: I want to 'steal' you. I want to take you away from people, I want to keep you."

"You return your target jewels," Shinichi corrected before he fully comprehended what Kid was implying. His eyebrows climbed his forehead, though, when he had. "Hold on, do you mean –"

"Now, now, tantei-kun, it's rude to interrupt," Kid chastised, waving a hand in his face.

"Now, now, Kid, it's rude to steal," Shinichi retorted, but he did concede the point, eyeing Kid expectantly.

"Fact number two: I wait for you alone on the roof after every heist. I want to get you alone, by yourself. I don't like sharing your attention."

Shinichi gaped, though he held his tongue and kept himself from commenting. But somehow – wasn't Kid's phrasing sort of… awkward? He was making it sound as if he was trying to, what, _monopolize _Shinichi, like some kind of jealous lover –

"Fact number three: I trust you enough to converse with you like this. We have conversations that _mean _something to me."

Meaningful conversations. Well, Shinichi had to admit that Kid was right – he _did _find their conversations somewhat interesting, and they were part of the reasons he attended heists, but at the same time…

"And fact number four." Kid smiled, the expression somehow oddly soft and almost out of place, juxtaposed with the monocle and typical Kid attire. Shinichi had only ever seen those diamond-edged smirks and sardonic little grins, never this strange, gentle curve of lips on that face. Something almost – _melted_ inside him, if that was possible, seeing that unexpected expression on the phantom thief's face.

He was so bewildered by this strange occurrence (because what the hell?) that he almost missed Kid's next words.

"I've really wanted to do this."

Before Shinichi could demand to know what exactly that meant, gloved hands pressed to his cheeks, pulling him forward, even closer to Kid. His eyes widened. "Hey –"

Any other protests that Shinichi might've been able to think up vanished when he suddenly _tasted_ Kid, lips moving lightly against his, tongue feather-light against the inside of his mouth. It was – ridiculous. And insane. (And really, really perfect – but nono_no_, Shinichi was _not _going there).

No matter what it (the kiss, the fact that Kid's lips were moving warmly against his, the fact that Shinichi could feel Kid's pulse at Kid's fingertips, _everything_) was, it was more than enough to freeze the thoughts whirring madly in Shinichi's head and stick his feet to the roof.

Kid finally pulled back, flushed an uncharacteristic dark red, and saluted Shinichi boyishly. "Think about it, _Shinichi,"_ he called as he opened his hang glider and launched himself off the rooftop, leaving Shinichi petrified.

Suddenly much colder and feeling as if he'd just been electrocuted, Shinichi stood there, night wind rushing around him and the memory of Kid still lingering on his lips.

Absently, he lifted a hand to trace his mouth, swallowing hard and staring after Kid with what he knew was a stupidly blank expression.

He really didn't understand how Kid's mind worked.

* * *

><p>"The suspects are?" Shinichi asked Takagi as he followed the police officer into the restaurant. Scared patrons were loitering around the taped-off scene, whispering frantically among themselves. Shinichi offered a reassuring smile to anyone he managed to establish eye contact with.<p>

"Those three." Takagi nodded at three people standing off to the side, flanked by detectives and looking severely disgruntled.

Shinichi examined their faces – two bespectacled women and one bulky man – and nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to them in a bit." He slid on the gloves he'd long since begun to carry around with him. "Any witnesses?"

"Yes." Takagi motioned at the corner of the crime scene, where a pretty brunette girl and a messy-haired man, both about Shinichi's age, were standing. The girl looked exceedingly uncomfortable, and the man looked – oddly familiar, to be honest. Shinichi squinted at him, puzzled.

"Those two were sitting at the closest table. Their names are Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito."

"Can I interview them first?" Shinichi asked, gaze still pinned to the man – Kuroba, was it?

Startled, Takagi managed a, "Uh – yes, I suppose so…?" as Shinichi strode past him, heading straight for the man.

As he got closer, it became more and more apparently why, exactly, Kuroba seemed so familiar.

"_Kid_," Shinichi hissed once he was close enough, and Kuroba smirked that _goddamn Kid smirk_.

"Hey there, tantei-kun," he whispered back, and Shinichi glared.

At his side, the brunette blinked, clearly confused. "Kaito?" she wondered, looking from Shinichi to Kuroba with growing perplexity. "Do you two know each other?"

In a loud voice, Kaito announced, "No, I've never met him before. But I certainly wish I had." He extended a hand, a deep red rose appearing in his grasp with a puff of bright pink smoke. "Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician."

Tentatively, Shinichi took the rose from him. He had to admit that the quality of the rose was rather impressive, at least. "Kudou Shinichi, special consultant to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force." He paused, narrowing his eyes as he extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kuroba's smile grew by several meters as he accepted Shinichi's hand. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Without warning, he brought Shinichi's hand to his lips, dropping a kiss that lingered for far too long and left Shinichi with that odd, electroshocked feeling in his veins.

He really, _really _didn't understand how Kid's mind worked.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SORRY *flutters away*<strong>

**In other news, I have a very sad confession to make. I actually *cowers back* wrote some smut last week...? But it's, like, really bad smut...? And so I don't know what to do with it...? **

**I _might _post it on my AO3 account if anyone actually wants to read really awful KaiShin smut (yes, you read that right. Kaito actually tops...? I am confused at how/why I wrote that...? Why am I asking so many questions...?), so if you're just _dying _to subject yourself to sucky smut, then let me know, k?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this (if you did, consider dropping me a review!) and I'll see you soon! - Luna**


End file.
